Zonbi Nikki
by MakaBakaCosplay
Summary: AU Yuno and Yuki lives were normal til a survival game was put into play. Sorry for spelling mishaps, this was written on a time crunch.


This is the story of a god, and the world he created. This god was fading from his world. He needed to find a successor to take his place, and preserve the world he made. This would be decided by a game. A survival game. This gods name was Deus; Deus Ex Machina.

* * *

Yuno looked through the window in their makeshift hideout. It was an old metal shed behind the hospital where the epidemic started. So far they had yet to be found. Yuno looked over at her boyfriend. His black hair was messy and blue eyes blood shot. He was just as worn as she was. Her rose pink hair falling out of her hair ties. Yuki's phone buzzed against the concrete floors for the 14th time that hour. Another anticipated text from Akise Aru no-less. Yuno groaned quietly as Yuki checked the text. She knew what would come next.

"Akise-kun wants-"

"Yuuukki!" Yuno whined, "please don't reply! if Akise were to come here, he might not be the only _thing_ to come." Yuki gave a sympathetic look.

"Yuno." Yuki started slowly, "don't you think we'll be safer as a group?" Yuki knew persuading Yuno would be harder then it should be. Trying to get get 'their' friends come to them could be a hazard. They both knew this.

"Yuki? Don't you trust me?" Yuno pleaded. A sob broke through her normally level voice. Yuki sighed. This girl, who could kill anything, with no remorse at all, knew just how to tug at his heart strings. He pulled Yuno into a tight embrace. Her soft pink locks clingy to his arms.

"No, no I do! I trust you Yuno. I just think with more people our ability to survive will be much more likely..." Yuki stated. He felt bad for lying about his motives but saying, 'hey Yuno I think if we have more people we can interact with our friends and lighten up a bit'; it wouldn't make her want to go. It never would persuade her to go. He had to put his words in a way that would make more sense to Yuno.

"Alright, but lets pick a place where we can meet." Yuno complied reluctantly. Yuno and Yuki are two different sides of the same coin. Both knew each other well, but could never see truly eye to eye, on most situations. Yuno's phone buzzed with static. Her decision had just changed their fate. She checked her notes to see if there was anything she could avoid.

3:00PM

Yuki texts Akise back. Yuki can be so cute when he's focused.

3:10PM

Me and Yuki are heading towards Tokyo tower. We're so good at being spies (especially Yuki).

3:20PM

Yuki looks so cute when he runs! He could be on the track team!

Yuno scrolled down the page.

4:40PM

Me and Yuki arrive safely at the tower. Yuki and me can finally relax. YAY!

"Yuki lets start packing, okay?" Yuno suggested.

"Okay" Yuki complied, putting some food away in his backpack. Yuno grabbed Yuki's hand and cautiously lead them out of the shed. The smell of rotting flesh polluting the air. Death hung like a black cloud over the city. The gloomy atmosphere, evident. Yuno skillfully lead Yuki toward the tower. Watching ever street corner carefully. Zombies normally didn't come out in the day, but you could never be to careful. After navigating through half the city and a maze of alley ways, Tokyo tower was finally in sight. The bright sun setting to quick for comfort behind the building. The beautiful colors of the sunset, now a grim reminder to what was to come soon. Yuno tugged Yuki's hand and ran faster. He caught on to the urgency of their situation almost instantaneously. When they arrive at the tower the sky was half a murky blue, and half a dark pink. Yuno pulled Yuki forward as she sprinted towards the buildings glass doors. They both hurriedly ran inside and locked the one thing keeping the danger out. The foyer was almost pitch black. The air was heavy but had a calming affect. Death didn't smother the room. Yuno pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and held it out in front of her face. No where was safe no matter how calm.

"Yuno there's nothing here." Yuki reassured. Face illuminated by his phone light. Yuno nodded and slid down onto the floor. Yuki laid down beside her. Yuno started to think about how this all started.

 _~Flashback~_

Yuno sat on her bed, covers thrown over her head. She was murmuring quietly to what seemed like herself. The walls of her room slowly dissolved into a magenta like purple. Yuno stood up abruptly from her bed.

"What do you mean become god!?" Yuno asked, looking up up at the grand Deus Ex Machina in, almost, all his glory.

"You win the survival game you get to become god. It's not that hard to understand..." Murmur stated giving Yuno a dirty look. The short tanned girl was eating popcorn as she listened in on their conversation.

"I will give a update of sorts to your diary about Yukiteru Amano." Deus claimed, pointing down to the discarded phone. Yuno's face flushed scarlet.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yuno asked.

"Your diary shall be the Yukiteru diary. It'll tell you what your beloved Yuki is doing in 10 second intervals. So Yuno will you accept not only your pass into this survival game but you Yukiteru diary?" Deus asked.

"I do!" Yuno exclaimed.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Yuno sighed. She should've asked more about this survival game before accepting. She remembered everything like it was yesterday. Even the time she had to get rid of her own parents. The memory forever burned into her mind. Her father had come home from work rather sluggish, which wasn't unusual. But then he had sunk his teeth directly into her mothers flesh and ripped out her left lung. She remembered her mothers screams. All the blood. She remembered how she had to gun down both her parents and run for her life. The same thing had happened to Yuki's parents. None of that mattered though because they were alive. Their diaries alone were weak, but together they were invincible. His the Observer and hers the Yukiteru diary. She thought to how many of the players they had seen die. There were originally twelve players in this game of hell.

The sixth player Tsubaki Kasugano and her clairvoyant diary went down along with, twelfth Yomotsu Hirasaka and his justice diary, and fifth Reisuke Houjou and his hyper vision diary. They all had died at the Omekata temple, where Tsubaki lived. Sixth had killed herself after her followers were over taken with the sickness. Twelfth had died trying to save Tsubaki, and fifth had died when his parents had turned and eaten him. Yuki was mostly regretful of not saving Rei, since he was a five year old and all.

The seventh Ai Mikami and Marco Ikusaba had handed over their exchange diary and forfeited the game after finding out Ai was to be with child.

The mayor John Bacchus was eleventh. He and his, highly unfair, watcher diary were being protected by national security.

Third Takao Hiyama was originally Yuki and Yuno's teacher but quit his job. He went on a mass murdering spree, with the help of his murder diary, to cut down the numbers of people. His plan quickly falling through due to circumstances.

Ninth Minene Uryu had bombed their school when it had first become infected. Barely saving their lives in the process. Now she was in hiding with the help of her escape diary. Occasionally from around the city you can hear bombs go off though.

Her the second Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano were of course still running and hiding.

Fourth Keigo Kurusu was a detective and a good one at that due to his criminal investigation diary but, was soon infected because of his ill son.

Eighth Kamado Ueshita was protecting all of the orphaned children. Though her server diary was useless.

Finally tenth Karyuudo Tsukishima was Hinata Hino's father, one of Yuki's friends. He was truly just a crazy guy with a bunch of dogs and his breeder diary.

"Yuno?" Yuki asked.

"Hmmm... Yes Yuki?" Yuno asked.

"They're here!" Yuki cheered. Sure enough Akise, Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka were running towards the tower. Yuki stood up only to be pushed back by Yuno.

"Yuki! Look!" Yuno cried. Yuki's phone buzzed with static, the future changed forever. Their friends were running fast, but in the darkness behind them, a group of corpses trudged quickly behind them. Akise was bleeding profoundly, Kousaka was barely keeping up, and Hinata and Mao couldn't keep up. Yuno looked around the dark room. Time running out. She spotted a hint of red on the left wall. She ran and pried a fire extinguisher off the wall. She threw out the pin and flung the extinguisher at the window. The glass shattered. Before the fire extinguisher hit the ground and exploded, Yuki saw a horrific sight. Yuki saw blood bubble out of Akise mouth as his crumpled on the floor. Kousaka was withering on the floor. Hinata and Mao where gone in the crowd of corpses. Yuno grabbed Yuki and ran. They now both saw eye to eye in this cruel world. No one could live like this much longer. As the two teens ran through the dark streets of their once peaceful city they cried. They were together and would fight together til one of them couldn't anymore.

* * *

 **This is a oneshot i wrote for school. I do hope you like this Kitten Kishins. Off to work on more!**

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **and**

 **Favorite!**


End file.
